Screaming Antelope
The Screaming Antelope is included as part of the Kingdom Death: Monster core game. ******** Entries below contain gameplay and lore spoilers! ******** Lore "There was once a fearsome monster that was trained by the Hand to be a steed for the Goblin. However, upon smelling its new master, the monster's mind shattered and it ran into the unknown, foaming at the mouth and biting the noses off the stone faced floor."''Kingdom Death: Monster Core Rulebook, Showdown: Screaming Antelope, pg 165 Model ] Sculpted by Build guide can be found at VibrantLantern.com Gameplay ''Possible gameplay spoilers below. If you want a purist experience then skip this info as it is not required and you will experience it through playing the game. The Screaming Antelope is the second quarry made available to the survivors in the core game experience, and will likely be the next quarry hunted after the White Lion. Strategy The Antelope is quite a skittish quarry, and begins to introduce a few dangerous mechanics, making it a more niche hunting target. It is a good source of Fresh Acanthus, as well as additional resources if critical hits can be utilized. Hunt Events The hunt events for the Screaming Antelope for the most part are similar to the White Lion's in terms of danger level, but a few hunt events can ramp up the difficulty significantly, so can provide an additional level of risk to hunt. Things which you may experience on an antelope hunt: * Minor brain damage * Minor event damage * Minor strength loss * Minor additional resources * Minor skipping forward hunt spaces * Major Healing * Minor chance of Fresh Acanthus * Major quarry moving away hunt spaces Migration and friends Migration and a few other hunt events form a family of events which can make a hunt much more difficult than expected. Migration moves the quarry 3 squares further away from the survivors, but there are other events which cause 1 square movements. This can be beneficial for some groups as they can explore more hunt events, but for newer hunts it can be lethal. Forcing overwhelming darkness on survivors when not expected is an easy way to stop a hunt, Dead Antelope Sometimes you are not the only thing hunting the Screaming Antelope. If a White Lion kills the antelope before you do, then you will be forced into a powered up Lion fight which nets you antelope resources from the carrion in addition to the lion. It's a situation which can be accounted for and even be used as a strategy, but can ruin some hunting groups. The Showdown The Antelope has a similar macro strategy than the Lion, but some different specifics. The Antelope is a very mobile target, often making attacks and then making a second move away from survivors, which makes it quite difficult to lay in a good round of four hunters outputting heavy damage. The fight starts in a patch of Acanthus plants, which are relevant for both foraging, as well as being a significant source of healing for the Antelope. The Antelope can heal 1d5 wounds from eating a single plant, which is quite a large setback if a 4 or 5 is rolled. The antelope also has a number of ways to mess with survivors' weapons. It has a number of Super-Dense locations, breaking bone gear. In addition, the beast has some situations which can have weapons knocked out of hand, or even grabbed by the large undermouth. Extra weapons are recommended to compensate. It does have a weakness though. A large number of hit locations have -2 toughness on locations wounded with a Shield or Club type weapon. This is quite a consistent experience, so packing weapons of this type can help punch through damage In summary, some good things to remember during the showdown are: * The blind spot can get targetted by powerful kicks * Harvesting Acanthus to prevent healing can be utilised * Use Shields or Clubs for +2 to wound * Cardinal Directions can be a deathtrap as the antelope gets bonus damage when trampling * Be aware of weapons being knocked away or eaten * Bone weapons can break with some regularity * Dash will allow you to keep up with the very mobile quarry Good gear for Screaming Antelope hunters The following items have additional value during a Screaming Antelope hunt are listed below: Resource type drop rates If you're looking for a particular kind of resource, the below table can tell you the chance of each category of resource dropping: Rare resources The following list shows the Screaming Antelope resources which only have 1 chance to drop: * Bladder * Muscly Gums * Screaming Brain * Spiral Horn Legendary Monsters There is a legendary Screaming Antelope known as The Mad Steed. References Category:Monsters Category:Quarry